The Interlude of Spot
The Interlude of Spot is the 78th arc in Housepets!. This arc, along with The Ineptitude of Spot, were created to provide a break in-between the three parts of the Heaven's Not Enough story arc. Characters *Spot (Superdog) *Stripe *Regular Hawk *Gang Members *The Flick Plot In this issue of Spot (Superdog) the evil Flick (half flea, half tick), has acquired Orphanite in order to weaken Spot. Just then Spot bursts in. The Flick asks why the Orphanite isn't working on him, and Spot reveals he has Plaid Orphanite instead of Gray, which just makes him lose one of his powers at random. Before the Flick can find out which one, Spot uses his fire breath on him, defeating him. Spot intends to dispose of the Orphanite and fly away, but suddenly realizes which power has been disabled. Spot tries to make the most of it, and holds a press conference, saying he intends to walk across the nation to "get in touch with the common people." Stripe, as a reporter, tries to interview Spot, but he not-so-subtlety tells her that they are dating. Stripe asks him the real reason for his stunt. Spot tries to find a way to explain the situation on the condition Stripe doesn't publish it, but Stripe figures it out on her own. She asks him if he can still save the world, Spot assures her he can, but drops the fact The Justice House doesn't know about this either. He tells Stripe not to tell them, or else Regular Hawk (Joey's character), whose only power is flight, would mock him. Stripe asks why this is, and Spot reveals mocking is all he's been doing to Regular Hawk since he joined. Stripe tells Spot a long walk would be good for him. Spot runs into a bunch of gang members beating on a kid. The gang members threaten to sue if he tries to stop them, and Spot tells the kid he's on his own. He says it's not about the gang members being whipped this time, it's about "Over there." Spot rambles on about "Over there" nonsensically for a bit before giving up and setting everyone's houses on fire. Events *This arc introduced Joey's character Regular Hawk to the Spot comic. Trivia *This arc, as well as a week of guest strips were provided as a break in between Heaven's Not Enough, Part 1 and Heaven's Not Enough, Part 2, which was resumed two weeks later. *Joey once again draws for Peanut and signs his name in the panel. *Spot's fire breath was first mentioned in The Preeminent Adventures of Spot as a power he "never uses for anything". *After this arc there was a week of guest comics. These comics though unrelated are listed as part of the arc according to the archives. Comic Links #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/06/02/not-that-kind-of-grounded/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/06/04/off-the-record/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/06/06/wrong-side-of-the-trax/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/06/09/perchance-to-scream/ (guest comic) #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/06/10/the-other-dnd/ (guest comic) #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2014/06/11/mysteries-of-the-heavens/ (guest comic) Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2014 Category:Spot (Superdog) Category:Week-Long Arc Category:The Adventures of Spot Category:The Adventures of Spot (Superdog)